1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image formation apparatus, a recording medium, an image formation method, and a consumables management system.
2. Related Art
Image formation apparatuses such as printers or copiers, which consume toner, ink, photosensitive media, and other various consumables, are often designed to predict the run-out timing of such consumables, notify that the run-out timing for a certain item of consumables is close, and to stop the apparatus when the run-out timing is reached.